Constitutional Monarchy of Edessa
Overview Edessa is a prosperous human empire that grew out of a colonial revolution from the TSE many years ago. Edessa is a empire of decent size; it contains 21 systems. The current ruler of Edessa is Icarus Faelin, the son of a family that originally gained Edessa's independance. He rules his empire efficiently and is a military genius. The capitol of the empire of Edessa is of course the planet of Edessa. Since Edessa was colonized by the Terran Star Empire it has grown into a cultural and economic capitol of its colony cluster. The reason the planet grew so important is that it was a trade planet, its ports maintaining hundreds of trade freighters at any given time. The world is also a relative military hub for the predominately human ruled faction. However, in the years after the civil war Edessa dropped into infighting and lost much of the tech the TSE had. The plans for shields and powerful energy weapons were lost. This was due to factions sabotaging each other. For this reason Edessa had to recover over the years. In this time the TSE was forgot about and drifted out of memory. In records there is mention of another empire Edessa came from, but it was recorded as the TSF because of a simple typo that went unnoticed. All the history past that was lost in the unification wars. When the TSE attacked the Verion cluster the Edessians thought it was a brand new empire. They were shocked the TSE was made up of other humans. Edessa is currently populated by 3 billion people. The planet is mostly free from smog and pollution and its cities clean and orderly. Many embassies from well known independent empires of the Verion cluster dot the capitol city of Edessa. The planet has rich soil and many farmers call it home. Agricultural goods are a main export of Edessa for this reason. Mining is also a profitable industry on Edessa. Edessa was colonized by many people of Greek, and Italian descent. It was named after a city in Greece for this reason. Some parts of the planet are very hilly and mountainous and are said to resemble Greece. Many island chains also exist on Edessa, many of which are inhabited. The world is slightly larger than Earth, so mountains are somewhat smaller from the higher gravity. The gravity isn't anything harsh however, and people get used to it very quickly. Recent arrivals from Earth sized planets report dizziness after disembarking from their shuttle, but the feeling goes away within minutes. The capitol city of Edessa is Niseos. The Military is a well sought after profession in Edessian space. Many Edessian military families have long histories of being in the military. The Edessian military is moderately sized and capable of defending Edessa's star systems. Quality over quantity is the design philosophy in designing Edessian equipment from Starships to infantry armor. With Edessian armor tech, survivability is a well sought after trait. Weapons are slower firing than other factions, but deal more damage. Government The Edessian government is a parliamentary monarchy. Icarus Faelin, the monarch has nearly suprememe power over what happens in Edessian space. Under him is a second in command, which is Tarchon Ellis, one of Icarus' most trusted friends. Tarchon also acts as an advisor and is part of Icarus' inner circle. Next is the parliament which is made of civillian politicians who make civillian laws and regulate the economy but Icarus can veto laws they put into place. The other section of the Edessian government is the military council, which is made up of military commanders. Other Races Edessa is a multi-racial empire, but humans are the majority. Malsuth and Corrundians live in Edessian space so far. About 12 million Malsuth and 5 million Corrundians to be exact. Military Main Page: Armed Forces of Edessa The monarch of Edessa, currently Icarus Faelin is the commander in chief for the armed forces of Edessa. He ultimately has the final say in important military matters. The branches of the Edessian Armed Forces (EAF) are the Marines, Army, AirForce, and the Edessian Space Forces. The marines are the main offensive ground force of Edessa. The Army is the main defensive ground force of Edessa. The Edessian Space Forces are the main force of Edessa in the inky black void of space. Military service in Edessa is compulsory and the military is often romantized in novels and in movies. They are seen as the protectors of Edessa and many want to join their ranks atleast temporarily. Edessa's military capitol is Corinth, named after a fortress city in Greece back on Earth. Being the military capitol, Corinth has the most officer training schools, most military bases, most warship 'dry-docks', and the largest defense fleet after Edessa. Mining is more of a focus here than on Edessa, as Corinth has more rare minerals useful in building military hardware. This is the reason the planet was originally colonized by the TSF. The planet is currently orderly and crime is rare from the significant military garrison. The Edessian military predominately uses ballistic weaponry. The ships use large mass drivers the hull is literally built around. They use magnetic coils to launch dense projectiles at very high speeds. Energy weapons like lasers are not unheard of. Edessian ships also use missiles as a main weapon system. Recently particle beams have gained a prevalent use and so have shields. These two advances have greatly helped the Edessian military. Category:GCv2 Category:GCv2 Factions Category:Races Category:Edessa